The Lord of the Lord of the Rings
by Hobbit-eyes
Summary: Ever get deja vu? Sauron has returned as a strange entity, calling itself Maia-Sau, and history has suddenly swung back to before the quest. And some strange girls are turning up in Middle-earth... not to mention a gold ring...
1. Prologue

AN: I don't own Lord of the Rings, or any of the characters. Really. I'm just scarily obsessed with it.

**Prologue**

Legolas was enjoying an afternoon wander through the forest of Mirkwood. While some humans were lovers of forests, it took an elf to appreciate each and every tree, to recognize their individual characters and to hear their voices. Sadly, even an elf found it difficult to pay them attention when there were... distractions.

"O Legolas, fair prince of Mirkwood-"

Legolas was immediately on the alert, whipping out his bow and fitting an arrow to it; in the blink of an eye, he had it aimed at the person who had just emerged from a bush. Yet she was not dishevelled in any way whatsoever, her long green dress falling in 'perfect' folds down to her ankles but with no signs of travel, her gleaming wavy red and golden hair arrayed 'perfectly' around her shoulders, framing her 'perfect' face with shining emerald eyes.

Oh no. It was another one.

"I am Princess Luthisilvyritinuviarwen, bearer of the fourth Elven Ring, Aeyariel," she said, blinking her eyes mournfully, "I am the daughter of Elendil and Narwamia, the sister of Luthien. I was supposed to rule after my father instead of my evil half-brother, Isildur, but with the Ring he banished me. I fled to Lothlorien, where Galadriel adopted me as a daughter, but I at last have come to reclaim my birthright..." she said woefully, apparently oblivious to the elven arrow just inches from her face. Legolas wasn't listening, but was trying to decide whether to kill her now. Despite the fact that she was so obviously a liar – A fourth elven Ring? Isildur's sister? Luthisilvyritinuviarwen?? For sure – he was reluctant to kill a girl. He hesitated.

"I came to you, knowing that thou are also a lost soul," said Luthisilvyritinuviarwen, blinking at him with her emerald eyes – wait, they were sapphire now. That wasn't normal, was it? – "I know of how thine father Thranduil mistreats you, and I thought we may find solace in each other's arms... and each other's beds..."

Legolas no longer hesitated, but let the arrow fly.


	2. A Shadow of the Past

Wow, much better response than I was expecting! Thanks, all you lovely reviewers! I hope you all like this story!

**Chapter 1 – A Shadow of the Past**

Frodo was just settling down next to the fire with a cup of tea in Bag End when there was a knock at the door. Somewhat nervously – generally unexpected visits weren't good news, he'd found - he got to his feet and made his way to the front door, and pulled it open.

"Gandalf!" he said in surprise upon seeing his old friend on the doorstep, "What are you doing here? Come in, of course. Oh, but – why are you wearing grey again?" he asked in surprise as Gandalf stepped into the light.

"It is a long story, Frodo," said Gandalf, taking off his hat, "So get me some tea, and I'll tell you."

"What?" said Frodo, propping up the wizard's staff and hat next to the wall, "Have you found another magic ring that needs destroying?" he added with a laugh. Gandalf didn't laugh as well. He turned round to see Gandalf looking up into the air, looking slightly shifty. This didn't bode well for him. "You haven't, have you?"

"Get the tea, Frodo, get the tea," urged Gandalf dismissively.

"HAVE – YOU – FOUND – ANOTHER – RING?" demanded Frodo.

"Why thank you, Frodo, I would like some milk in it," said Gandalf loudly and meaningfully, staring at Frodo. Frodo sighed in exasperation and went into the kitchen.

"I'll assume from your refusal to answer me that you _have _found another Ring," sighed Frodo, pouring him some tea from the pot as Gandalf settled himself into a chair.

"You assume too readily, Frodo my lad!" laughed Gandalf, clapping him on the shoulder with one hand and taking the tea with the other.

"But you _have_ found a Ring that needs destroying in order to save all of Middle-earth?" persisted Frodo.

"Well, depends how you put it," said Gandalf airily, "But, in a way – yes, yes I have."

Frodo sighed and sat down heavily in a chair. "Whose is it this time?" he said in a long-suffering tone.

"Well, actually, it's Sauron's," said Gandalf, with the air of one describing a particularly interesting squirrel, "Peculiar, no? You should find it in an envelope in one of your chests."

"What??" In surprise, Frodo ran to the chest in the living room and started rifling through it. In a few seconds, he returned to the kitchen with an envelope, and tipped out the contents. A gold ring fell onto the table.

DOOOOM, the Ring seemed to say. _Yes, definitely the same one, _Frodo thought.

"But how can this be???" he cried, "I destroyed it! How can it be here again?!?"

"WELL," said Gandalf, "The spirit of Sauron endured, somehow, and time has swung back, and the quest has not yet taken place. For some reason."

"Why?" said Frodo.

"We're not supposed to ask," muttered Gandalf, "All you have to come to terms with is that the quest must be completed once more."

"I have to do it AGAIN?" cried Frodo in horror.

"Well, in a way..." said Gandalf, trailing off. Frodo stared at him. Gandalf took a biscuit, and ate it slowly, looking pensive. He then took a small gulp of tea, then added, "Yes."

"But how can I succeed this time? Sauron is aware that we will try to destroy the Ring!" said Frodo in despair, "He will simply increase the guards in Mordor, and I will never get through!"

"You are wrong on several counts," said Gandalf, seemingly happier – as Frodo knew, Gandalf was at his happiest when proving people wrong – "True, Sauron has endured, but in a different form. His name comes from the place of the film, and sounds like 'Maia-Sau' – I can only assume it is some elvish dialect we are unfamiliar with. But this entity's intent is not to rule Middle-earth."

"It's not?" said Frodo hopefully.

"No," said Gandalf encouragingly, "It is only to gain the Ring, so that it may enslave some of the characters to its will. You included."

"WHAT?" cried Frodo, "Why's that good news??"

"Because I'm not one of them," beamed Gandalf, "Only a few of you. Master Legolas is one of them, I believe, and Aragorn also."

"Not Sam?"

Gandalf looked thoughtful. "Possibly Sam, but apparently not as much as the more aesthetically-gifted of you."

"So how will destroying the Ring help? Where did you find it, anyway?"

"Ah," said Gandalf, "Well, I'm glad you asked me that."

"No you're not. You hate explaining things."

Gandalf paused. "That is true, but I'll tell you anyway. Recently, in my messages from Mirkwood and Minas Tirith, I have learnt of strange girls turning up. Only a few weeks ago, Legolas sent word that he had been attacked a maiden in the forest. She claimed to be Princess Luthisilvyritinuviarwen, daughter of Elendil and Narwamia, sister of Luthien, and bearer of the fourth elven Ring, Aeyiariel.

"Needless to say, Legolas shot her with an arrow to prevent her escape and immediately brought her back to his father's palace, where, under interrogation, they learnt of the return of Sauron as Maia-Sau. Aragorn has told me that Mt Doom has awoken again, and forces are being mustered in Mordor. Soon it will all begin, exactly as before."

"But how?" cried Frodo, "Many involved in the last war are dead! Saruman, Theoden, Boromir-"

"That's just it. With the swing back in time, they will be alive again. And have no memory of what happened before."

"Then who will remember?"

"Well, I do, of course," said Gandalf, "And you do, as well. Doesn't that make you feel special? No? Oh dear."

Frodo was trying to keep his thoughts in order, but it was very difficult. The Ring had returned, Sauron had returned, everything had changed back to how it was before the war – "When did it actually change back?" he asked finally.

"Oh, just a little while ago," said Gandalf, "I suddenly found myself on your doorstep, in grey robes, so I knew what had happened. It took a moment for me to remember though. Everything will be back to how it was. I don't know just how many people will remember what happened before, but it is clear what you must do-"

"Take the Ring to Mordor and destroy it? Again?" sighed Frodo.

"Well... yes." Frodo groaned. "At least we know you can do it now."

"Why can't _you_ do it this time?" demanded Frodo.

"Because you are also being pursued by strange riders in black. These are not Ringwraiths," he said quickly, seeing Frodo's face, "Nay, they are worse. Girls, like those who attacked Legolas, direct servants of Maia-Sau. They will capture you, even if you don't have the Ring. Seems easier if you DO carry it. Kill two Witch Kings with one shieldmaiden, so to speak."

"Then what are you going to do?"

"Go and see Saruman. He will have returned, and there's a chance that I can convince him not to join Maia-Sau before it's too late. Don't worry, I'll have Gwaihir on standby," he said, seeing Frodo's face, "I'll meet you in Bree this time. I promise."

For some reason, this didn't fill Frodo with much confidence. Suddenly they heard a rustling from the bushes beside the window. "That can't be... Sam?" called Frodo.

Sam stuck his head up over the windowsill. "Yes, Mr Frodo?"

Frodo sighed, but smiled. "Once an eavesdropper, always an eavesdropper. What are you doing here?"

"Most peculiar it was, Mr Frodo," said Sam, rubbing his nose thoughtfully, "One moment Rosie and Elanor were there, and the next they weren't! I thought I'd come up here to check that I wasn't going mad – you'd be able to tell, y'see. And I heard you and Mr Gandalf talking, so I thought I'd listen. To check you weren't going on a quest again without me."

"Well, Sam," said Frodo, "It looks as though time is repeating itself, and I need to go to Mordor, again, to destroy the Ring, again, to save Middle-earth, again, and I'll be hunted, again."

"Oh," said Sam, "When do we leave?"

xxx

Sorry that Legolas didn't kill Luthisilvyritinuviarwen... believe me, I wanted to... also, going to a LOTR marathon in London, can anyone suggest a costume?

Elfpoet – As evil as they are, it's fun to make them up...

Dark Borg Drone – Me neither. Hell, I'd have killed her meself.

Yoda Clones – (spots evil plot bunnies outside window) Ooooh... come in, my little friends...

Im a Brandybuck – No idea. Split it into its separate parts.

Reasonably Crazy – I updated! Is depressed Jackie happy? Hope so, crazy people aren't allowed to be sad...

Bev Baudelaire – It's longer now! And when I write the next chapter, it'll be even longer! It'll keep getting longer and longer WHEEEEE!!!

Pointy Ears are My Thing – I can hardly stand Legolas fangirls... especially since I used to be one... (shudders at memory) I have been to the Dark Side...

Tanuki Yasha – Yaaay! Rockingness rocks! I made you fall out of your chair? My mission is accomplished...

BlueDove – It certainly is. (goes and gets axe and runs giggling to Luthisilvyritinuviarwen's cell)

Freakanature – Like me. I'm strangely odd, but some people seem to like me anyway...

Misao, Demon Master – Yeah, I saw them advertised once. Didn't buy them (shudder) I may one day... just like I'm buying the animated LOTR film...

Whammozz – Bizarre and short... again, like me... except I've had a growth spurt. So's the story! Cool!


End file.
